swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Neal Akem
Neal Akem, otherwise known as the First Celestial was believed to be the first Celestial created in the known universe, who grew up alone in the universe for millions of years, drifting throughout the cosmos without any purpose. This was until he met another of his kind, the second Celestial ever created. From the two, more of their kind became to form exponentially, until there were millions upon millions that occupied the seemingly endless void. __TOC__ Biography Ancient History Neal, believed to be the first Celestial in existence, was the first to discover the ability to create life, however he never used this power, allowing the Primordials to shape the galaxy. Alongside his Celestial brethren, Neal formed an empire that flourished over time during eons of peace, until the arrival of Abeloth. She practically destroyed the Celestial race, and they fled through a portal to a new dimension. However Neal being the good guy he always was, stayed back to fend off Abeloth so the others could escape. Neal got easily overpowered and was forced to retreat. Evading Abeloth for the years to come, Neal joined the Jedi Order and did not use his Celestial abilities, however he became one of the most skilled and recognized Jedi. This was until after Order 66, where Neal was defending a critical supply depot on Hoth, where got knocked out and was frozen in ice for years to come. Neal was unfrozen by the White Legion (a group of Sith set out to find new, more effective ways to increase the power of the Empire) at approximately 1 ABY, and they began testing on him. The impact had reverted him to the form of a normal human baby, and he aged normally due to complications. The Legion experimented on him for 8 whole years, using his newfound Celestial DNA to mutate multiple abductees that they had acquired. Alongside training him in various fighting methods for sabers and plain old melee combat. Neal eventually broke out of the facility with a help of a few Ethereals, Lisa Novak, Anne Intovanne, Granite (no last name), and Nelus Akain. He was frozen in ice again in their escape after staying behind to let the others escape once more. Neal remained there for another couple of months. Recruitment into the Jedi Order Next, Neal was unfrozen by a landing scavenger ship, he snuck on board, then traveled to Mos Eisley on Tatooine. There, he was discovered by a Jedi when Legion officials attempted to recapture Neal, who swiftly killed them with no weapons. The Jedi sought to add this power to the Order, with a slight dark-side corruption in his mind, and took Neal back to Coruscant. Neal was trained there by the Jedi Knight for several years, before the Jedi died brutally in a battle against a Reformed Sith Order attack force. Neal was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight at this time, and proceeded to train a Jedi by the name of 'Diamond', until she reached the rank of Jedi Knight. This of course gave Neal the rank of Master, which he held until 25 ABY, when he left the Jedi Order. Creating the Phoenix League Shortly after leaving the Jedi Order in 25 ABY, Neal started up the planned operations of the covert Phoenix League, which he had brought together in 22 ABY. The faction started up operations almost instantly, aiming to develop a more efficient cure for the rage plague through any means necessary. With the destruction of Jordan's research facility on Hoth, Neal currently protects his new laboratory on Dantooine, in their maximum-security base. Death Finally, Neal fought alongside the Alliance in 26 ABY during the Ancharus Crisis, battling in the Battle for the Force against Ancharus. Merging with Ja'Ak Akem to form the Akem, Neal fought Ancharus up until his defeat, but died alongside his allies in the process. He never returned, and the reality set in for the entirety of the galaxy that one of their greatest heroes was now gone. Achievements *Absorbed a phantom energy planetary laser beam *Out-drank everyone in the Coruscant cantina *Took on an entire legion of FO by himself, twice. *Escaped the White Legion *Learned all forms of saber combat Notable Adversaries *Gust "Horizon" Flare (Defeated) *Sycthian *Abeloth Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Celestials Category:Ethereals Category:Jedi Category:Gray Jedi Category:Ancient Foes Category:Phoenix League members Category:Galactic Alliance members Category:Galactic Resistance members Category:Deceased